Rich gone Poor?
by sallywally18
Summary: Edward Cullen is the hottest of them all. The one on all the screens and the one who all the girls faint over. But where is he? How could he disappear just weeks before his biggest movie starts? That’s the question on everyone’s mind. All Human. Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Epov

"You sure about this Edward, I mean it's not like you have to. The movie is going to be great anyway." Emmet tried to talk me out of doing my experiment for about the millionth time.

"Emmet, for the last time I'm doing this because I want to make this movie perfect. I need to research on this topic. I can't just learn to be a hobo through a script. I need to experience it firsthand so I can make it look real on the screen. So just please let me do what I need to do. Okay?" I tried to reason with I'm for what felt like to many times.

"Okay fine. But if someone messes with you or steals you paper bag, promise you'll call me so I can beat the hell out of them for you." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes but nodded my head since there was no point in arguing with Emmet when he goes Muscle Man on anyone. "Well little bro, this is it. I just want to say something. Edward, if you don't survive this can I please have your car?" I smacked him in the back of his head.

"No Emmet. Don't you dare touch my Jennie when I'm gone, or I swear I'm going to make you regret it. Got it Cullen?" I said in a menacing voice and had the pleasure of seeing his eyes go wide.

"Jennie?" he asked with his eyebrows rising. I could tell he was trying to hide a smirk, so I went in a different direction.

"Yes Emmy bear, you have a problem with that." I squeezed his cheeks together and started talking to him in a baby voice. He narrowed his eyes and I could hold back the laughter anymore. I fell on the ground clutching my sides, trying to calm down and breath. I knew Emmet hated that nick name, since the person who gave it to her was a complete and utter bimbo.

_Flashback………_

They had just gone to the date when 20 minutes later I found Emmet outside my door begging me to hide him. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised since when the light hit his face I could make out the faint red lipstick marks. I asked Emmet to tell me what happened but he was so freaked out he just ran up to the guest bedroom and tried to hide under his bed. It was a pretty funny sight. Huge Emmet trying to hide under a bed, I think I'm going to pee in my pants. Just then I hear a knock on the door, I was about to go answer it when Emmet yelled "NO!" I turned and gave him WTF look.

"Ohh Emmy bear!! Where are you? Come one lets play something else. Like, this is like getting annoying. OMG! I broke a nail. Emmy bear can you like come out and like kiss it for me?" Lauren said once she was in my foyer. She also had me in hysterics since she started talking." Like what are you laughing at? Like really it's like so unattractive, and it's just like plain stupid. Go, like I'm so glad that I'm like smart." after that I couldn't breathe for 15minutes. Lauren huffed angrily and just left.

_End flashback_

So here I am one of the most important actors in the history of Hollywood, on my biggest role yet. You see I have a huge movie coming up and I have to play the role of a hobo, so for my research I am actually going to pretend to be a hobo. For one month I am going to be out in the streets, living by myself, without anything except my phone and he clothes on my back.

Wish me luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I'm the worst writer ever. But a lot of things have been going on which prevented me from updating. I'm not going to post my sap stories on here because I'm sure nobody really cares. I just wanted you guys to know I'm sorry for not updating and that I'll try to do better in the future. Anyways I'm looking for a beta so if anybody is interested PM me and ill answer. Thank youuuu!!!!! And ENJOY!!!!! **

**BPOV**

God I hate my boss. He's an Overly Horney Jackass who doesn't know what enough is. I might seem a bit emo but I'm not, I love what I do. I work in LA's most popular Law Firm. I get paid very well which results in me having pretty nice things. I have a very lovely 3 bedroom apartment which has an amazing view of the Santa Monica beach. It's gorgeous during sunrise and sunset, I love relaxing in my big balcony and watching the beauty in front of me. My car is also amazing; it's so fast and sleek. I love feeling the adrenaline rush through me as I drive down the highway. It's a pretty expensive car since it's a black Mercedes Guardian. My dad and my best friend Alice convinced me to get the car since I'm apparently a danger magnet. I guess it's sort of true if you go according to my hospital records. I've had at least two things broken in the last year. All nurses and doctors know me by my first name, even the security guards know me, which I find ridiculous. I can't recall the countless times I had to call Alice to drive me there.

Alice. How can I even begin to describe my overly hyperactive shopaholic of a best friend? We basically do everything together, except shower and work. She works in a PA company and is currently the PA of a very bitchy Tanya Denali. Alice and I used to live together until she moved in with her fiancé, Jasper a year ago. I miss her sometimes when I get lonely in my huge apartment, but I'm glad she's happy with Jasper.

Jasper's a great guy, who cares so much about her. He's like a protector to her and a big brother to me. Even though I've only known him for 2 years, I feel like his been in our lives forever. Alice and Jasper are really perfect for each other, whenever I see them together I have the need to turn around and give them privacy. Even when they are just look at each other you could tell how deeply in love they are with each other. The love and passion they share for each other is indescribable. Sometimes I wonder if there is someone out there who could teach me to love like them. Don't get me wrong I've had a fair share of guys in my life but, it never got anywhere close to serious. I guess I have to wait for that special someone to come and sweep me off my feet, if he exists.

I walked to my job today since it was such a nice day outside. I got a magazine at the newsstand to read during my lunch break and headed to my personal hell. After 4 hours of boss-free time everything seemed slow so I took my break a little early and told my secretary Angela to call me if anything happened. Angela was a very sweet girl, she had just started working here last month but she's been doing a great job so far.

I went to a nearby park and started to eat my sandwich while skimming through the celeb magazine I had bought earlier. I always get a kick out of celebrity news. I flipped to a page and I swear my jaw dropped so low that it should have broke. On that page was the single sexiest thing I've ever seen. Edward Cullen. God, he was so sexy, I wouldn't mind having hot passionate se….STOP IT Bella! My conscious screamed at me snapping me out of my daydream. I can't live through that pain again. No matter what I will never let a guy break my heart ever again. I went back to the article and wasn't very shocked at what I read. Apparently the hot sex god has been reported missing. I wasn't surprised because a lot of actors and actresses use that trick to get more publicity and attention. They usually disappear for a couple of day and then show up unharmed. But, according to the article Edward had been missing for a week and his family and agency are offering up to two million dollars for anyone who finds him. Wow, that's a lot of money, whoever finds him will be one lucky fucker.

"Excuse me miss, do you mind if I sit here?" Said a deep, velvety voice. I looked up into the most interesting and beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They were ice blue but, seemed to have emerald green specks in them. I was so interested them that I forgot to answer. I looked down in embarrassment when he repeated his question.

"Miss? May I sit here?" He asked again with a sexy crooked smile.

"Um sure, go on ahead." I said with my best attempt to not make a fool out of myself. He sat down next to me and I felt this heaviness in the air, like the air was charged with electricity. I kept glancing at the beautiful stranger out of the corner of my eye. I didn't even pay attention to the fact that he was dressed like a homeless person. He caught me a couple of times which made my face turn beat red. After I finally finished my sandwich and my break was over, I got up and left with a last glace at the stranger. After all I would probably never see him again.

**Well that's the 2****nd****chapter. Sorry again that it took me this long to update. I'll probably update my other story in the next couple of weeks, when I'm done moving into my new house. So thank you guys again. And pleasseeee R&R. I really appreciate it. Thanx!!!**

**Love Sally!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys told you I would update soon. This chapter is longer than the last two so I hope you enjoy it. And by the way I still need a beta so if anyone is interested please PM as soon as you can. Thank you guys!!!! And ENJOYYY!!!**

EPOV

It's been two weeks since I've been out on the streets and so far so good. Nobody recognized me; I've come close a couple of times when that damn magazine wrote that I went missing. Poor Emmet, he's probably getting harassed by my assistant, Jessica. I bet she's even put my face on milk cartons or some shit like that. I swear that girl is a fucking lunatic, even though she works for me she still throws herself at me every chance she gets. It ridiculous, get a fucking clue women, I don't like you in any way. I mean after "accidently" spilling coffee on my crotch for the 7th time and trying to rub my cock while I try to run away from her, shouldn't she realize I'm not interested in her slutty self? I should really fire her and get a new assistant but, I'm afraid the next one will be even worse than the nut job Jessica. I don't think that's possible to be honest, but you never know.

I've been strolling LA for the last couple of weeks and I have discovered so much stuff. I mean it's not like I'm gullible and think the world is a perfectly happy place; but fuck, from what I've seen this few weeks would put a new bad on anyone's scale. I promised myself that as soon as I get back to my normal like I would try and help those who really need help. Just watching that boy getting shot will haunt me forever. I could still see the way the light left his eyes as if a candle was put out deep in his soul. I felt helpless and useless as I stared at his limp body falling to the ground. Does anyone know what happened to him? Does anyone care? I knew I couldn't help him but I called the cops as I got a few blocks away from the young boy. I felt guilty at not trying to help him but I knew if I tried anything I would have been on the ground alongside him. Dead.

It was around lunchtime so I took a stroll to the local park to relax and think. I got weird and disgusted looks from everyone. Probably because of the way I was dressed. Like a homeless person. Towards the end of the park I saw an empty bench so I started walking towards it. As I got closer and saw the other half of the bench, I saw that there was a women sitting there. She seemed very engrossed in her magazine so she didn't notice when I walked up to her.

"Excuse me miss, do you mind if I sit here?" I asked in my most I'm not a creeper tone. She looked up and I swear all air left my body. I felt like my insides were turning into goo and I was melting. I felt like I was falling in her deep, chocolate eyes and drowning, but the thing was that I never wanted to breathe again if I could forever drown in those beautiful orbs. I wanted to forever live in those eyes. But I didn't want to seem like an idiot so I looked away when I noticed that she lowered her eyes too. She probably thought I was some kind of killer or something. So I repeated my question.

"Miss, may I sit here?" I smiled to make me look a little bit less scary to her.

"Um sure, go on ahead" she answered in the most angelic voice that caused all my man parts to tingle. Man I'm turning into such a pussy. But seriously that's it. I'm officially a creeper. Because I just got hard from just hearing some stranger girl say that I could sit next to her. Yes, I'm officially a creeper. They should make a sign and post it to my forehead so everyone would know and stay away.

I finally sat down, after my inner rambling, and felt this spark go through my body, which resulted I'm me getting even harder. I caught her staring at me a couple of times but it was probably because I kept shifting in my seat to try and hide my enormous boner. After about 10 minutes the beauty left without saying another word. I felt sad, as if a long time friend just ignored, even though I had no reason to feel that way since I didn't even know the girl. I sent a silent prayer up to god to let my path cross hers again.

After a couple hours of strange looks I got bored and started to wonder around again. Apparently I wondered for too long because, when I finally got out of my stupor I noticed I was lost and the sky was pitch black. I wondered into an alleyway to get to the next street. Apparently it was a dead end, so I turned around and started walking back when three guys came out of nowhere and blocked my path.

"Excuse me guys, I need to get through." I said in my most strong voice, because on the inside I was scared shitless. I wasn't a small guy or weak, but there were three of them and the one on the left was holding a gun. Also they weren't that small either, one of them was as big as Emmet!

"Sorry can't do Mr. Cullen. Our boss is paying us good money for your 'misfortune'." The lanky looking one on the on the left said.

"Demetri shut the fuck up and just get on with it" snapped the big dude.

"No Felix you shut the fuck up or ill rip your head off" commanded the smallest looking one in the middle. I looked close and noticed features were very feminine.

"Yes Jane, whatever you say" muttered the big guy named Felix. If I want about to shit my pants I would laugh at this guy for being scared of someone half his size.

"Demetri just do it so we could go, I'm tired of walking around the whole city after this asswipe. I wanna get my money and go to Hawaii." whined Jane. I have to admit she did look a little scary.

"Wait! What's going on? Why are…"I started to yell but was cut off by Demetri.

"Shut up you moron, the lady said it all. Goodbye." Before I had a chance to protest Demetri fired the gun and shot me in the stomach.

I fell backwards clutching my wound as the excruciating pain shot in every direction. I cried out as the pain worsened. I heard the three run off as I started to feel lightheaded. I felt like I couldn't breathe and I was falling in a bottomless pit. The last thing I remembered was someone stroking my face and screaming at me to open my eyes. But, I was too tired and in too much pain to respond. As the drowsiness increased, the pain seemed to decrease. But the urgency in the angelic voice seemed to get more frantic and sad. An angelic voice like that shouldn't be sad. I tried to say something but my throat was blocked the need to sleep got greater. The last thing I heard was please, but by then I knew it was too late, I would die. So I let go.

**Yayyyyy! Another chapter finished. Whatcha guys think? Any good? Well R&R and tell me any ideas or thoughts : D**

**Love Sally **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back!! Here's chapter 4 :D how exciting 3 anyways I wanted to tell you guys that I have a new beta her names **_**Campbti**_**. ****She's awesome and helped me a lot with this chapter. Sorry for the delay by the way I just couldn't get a part right. I also would like to thank you guys for the Reviewss. They're read and tell me your thoughts : D**

BPOV

All day I couldn't get the beautiful man out of my head, which was odd because he was a homeless person for god's sake. They are supposed to be disgusting but when I thought about the stranger that word was the farthest from my mind. Words such as gorgeous with amazing eyes came to mind, but not disgusting. I felt such a strong pull towards him, which was ridiculous since he spoke less than ten words to me.

"Bella! Come into my office now." beeped my phone with my boss's obnoxious voice. I wonder what happened now. Did his new fuck-buddy blackmail him yet? I wonder when he'll finally get that being married means only having one lover not 60 a week. He's lucky he's rich, because I can't see why anyone would want his pinky-sized dick anywhere near them.

"Ok, who's the whore this time?" I asked when I walked into his overly decorated office. I mean who the fuck has a stuffed goose as a decoration? Fucking psycho.

"Now, now Bella you shouldn't talk to your boss that way. Don't you want to keep your job sweetheart?" he asked in his obnoxiously.

"Don't call me that Aro and you know I can get a job anywhere I want in this city. Don't even try threatening me."

"Ah, but young Bella you see if I fire you I'm going to make sure nobody else hires you. That way you'll be begging on your knees for me to take you back. So I would watch my mouth if I were you."I grumbled in response and sent him a death glare.

"Fine. What do you want?" I said with so much venom that I was surprised that he didn't turn to stone or something like that.

"Well Bella, someones getting too clingy again. She threatened to call my wife and she's saying she's pregnant. I want you to take care of it and make sure she doesn't bother my family."

"Maybe if you could keep it in your pants nobody would bother your family." I muttered to myself, but apparently he heard. Now I have never seen Aro move this fast as he picked me up by my neck and slammed me into the wall, pinning me against it with his disgusting body. I don't know what made him snap usually he's never violent just disgustingly perverted.

"What did you say bitch?" he said while blowing his vile breath in my face. I whimpered as his hold on my neck tightened and he started to trail his sweaty hand down my side. He went up again and grabbed the collar of my blouse ripping all the buttons open. He pulled my blouse down and grabbed my breast painfully. Shivers started to go through my body as he buried his disgusting face in my breast. I felt like I needed to take 15 showers just to get his smell off of me.

"What did you say!? Answer me you slut or it will be the end of you and your career." He yelled in my face while grabbing my breast harder and pinching my nipple. It hurt so badly.

"Get…the…fuck… off… me" I managed to croak out and then I pulled my knee back and kneed him in the groin. His hands immediately went to his groin as he doubled over in pain. I started running to my office while putting my blouse back together. I could have sworn I heard him mutter "you'll pay for that bitch." But I was too scared to care. I ran outside and started to walk home, while wiping the tears from my eyes. It was already dark out so I quickened my pace to get to my apartment faster. I was almost there when I heard shouting and screaming. Then I heard a gunshot and a loud scream. I started to run toward the scream and ended up in a dark alley. I hid behind the dumpster as three figures ran out of the alley and towards an old beat up car. As soon as they left I ran toward the whimpering body. I took out my phone and called 911 with a shaky voice.

"911, what's your emergency?" asked a seemingly bored operator.

"Help please, someone has been shot. He's bleeding so much" I answered, starting to panic. For fucks sake this is going to take forever and he's going to die.

"Mam I need you to tell me where you are." I told her my whereabouts and hung up. I finally gathered enough courage and went up to the stranger, when I got there I chocked on my breath. It was him. It was my beautiful stranger. But why? Why would anyone shoot someone so beautiful? I pulled his head into my lap and stroked his hair, begging him to stay with me.

After what seemed like forever I finally heard the police and the ambulance sirens. I breathed a sigh of relief when the police swarmed around us and put the stranger on a stretcher.

"Miss you are going to have to come with us so we can question you." said one policeman.

"Yes of course. Is it all right if I ride with him? I mean after all I did find him." I asked trying to sound innocent. I knew I wasn't pushing it too hard either since I could make out a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Umm…sure miss, I think that can be arranged." He stuttered and then yelled some orders at the paramedics. After a couple of minutes I was helped into the ambulance and went to sit next to the stranger. People were swarming all over him trying to keep him breathing. When I heard the heart monitor's beep I released the breath I didn't even realize I was holding in. He is going to be okay; I could feel it deep in my soul.

"Miss, do you know this man? He doesn't have any identification with him." one of the guys asked me wearily.

"No I'm sorry. I don't even know his name. I just recognized him because we shared a bench at lunchtime today. I heard his screams when I was walking home so I called the cops." I finally took a breath after my rambling. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Well we got him stable, so he should be fine after the surgery and some rest." He finished with a sympathetic smile. I nodded at him and went back to staring at the stranger. After a couple of minutes we pulled up to the hospital and doctors started to swarm around him. They took him up to the ER while the cop who talked to me earlier came up to me again.

"Miss my name's detective Jenks. Could I have a few words with you?" asked the tiny man with a squeaky voice.

"Please call me Bella and of course." I answered with as much friendliness as I could.

"Right this way then" he led me into an empty office and got started with his interrogation. After an hour of telling him how I found the stranger he finally seemed satisfied with my answers and let me go to the waiting room. I sat there for what seemed like forever but it was only a couple of hours.

Finally a doctor came out of the operating room and walked briskly over to detective Jenks. I jumped out of my seat and ran over to them.

"He's going to be just fine. But there seems to be a problem. He received some head trauma and lost his memory. It should be temporary but we don't really know what to do with him until he gets it back. He doesn't have a driver's license or any other type of ID. He doesn't even have a cell phone. Also he seems to be asking for an "Angel". I'm not sure if he's imagining something due to his trauma or if he's referring to someone he actually knows. When I asked him who the angel was he just said 'beautiful brown eyes'. Would either of you know what he might mean by that?" the doctor concluded. He was shooting me confused glances, as if asking why I was there.

"I have brown eyes" I heard myself say before I could properly bite my tongue.

"Then maybe you are his angel. You are welcome to go in and see his reaction miss. Maybe he will calm down once he sees you." The doctor led me down a hall and into a small room full of medical equipment. I looked at the man on the bed and my heart sank. He looked so weak and broken. But as I came into the room and he saw me they started to sparkle. I quickly walked to his side and sank down in the chair by his bed and reached for his hand.

"Angel" I heard him rasp out. "Angel who am I?" he asked, his voice weak, while his eyes burned into mine. "Who am I?" he asked again but how was I supposed to answer when I had no idea myself?

**Ok that's chapter 4 for you!!! How'd you like it? Well tell me about it in your reviews. Thank youuuu!!! 3**

**Love Sally : D**

**PS………I won't be able to update till next week the earliest. :D**


End file.
